Closed nucleic acid structures are useful for a number of techniques, including sequencing and amplification methods. Closed nucleic acid structures have also been used as detection probes in various diagnostic methods. Formation of such structures can be complex and time-consuming. Synthesis of such structures is often associated with low efficiency, side product formation, chimeric product formation and low yields. One type of closed nucleic acid structure is formed by ligating hairpin loop adapters to the ends of a double-stranded target nucleic acid as in the Pacific Biosciences' SMRTbell™ template. Such a template is used to give alternating reads of both target strands interspersed by the adapters in a next-generation sequencing method. Other closed nucleic acid structures include closed stem-loops or pad-locks. There is a need for improved methods for generating closed nucleic acid structures, wherein the improvements include simpler, more rapid and more efficient methods for generating these structures, methods that provide a high yield of useful template, methods that reduce side product formation, and methods that reduce chimeric product formation.